L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions
by Alis M.W. Ombrage
Summary: Avec le recul, Harry avouerait volontiers qu'il avait été franchement naïf, mais à sa décharge, il avait été d'accord: il était devenu dangereux. Azkaban avait semblé la seule solution à l'époque, en attendant d'en trouver une autre. Sauf qu'un an et huit mois plus tard, Harry s'y trouvait toujours et il avait désormais l'impression de s'être bien fait avoir... No bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Azkaban !**

Avec le recul, Harry avouerait volontiers qu'il avait été franchement naïf, mais à sa décharge, il avait eu confiance en Shacklebolt, Hermione et Dumbledore. Il avait compris leur raisonnement et leurs inquiétudes. Il les avait même partagées.

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin d'eux pour comprendre que depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort, il n'était plus vraiment le même. Dumbledore dirait que c'était la culpabilité d'avoir ôté une vie, si maléfique soit-elle. Il préciserait que le meurtre était un acte innommable, qui éventrait l'esquif de votre âme et vous rejetait pâle, froid et brisé sur la berge, errant en quête du fantôme lumineux de votre innocence passée. Il accompagnerait ces vers philosophiques d'un regard entendu et compatissant et Harry devrait alors sentir en son for intérieur à quel point l'acte l'avait métamorphosé. Ce serait très romanesque... et complètement faux.

Harry comprenait bien que ses proches, à part peut-être Ron qui ne cessait de dire que la mort de Voldy était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée en Grande Bretagne depuis la victoire des Canon de Chudley en 1892, s'attendaient à ce qu'il se sente coupable d'avoir tué. C'était le sentiment qu'un bon sorcier, a fortiori s'il est le Garçon qui a survécu, devait ressentir face à la mort, même celle de Voldemort. Le problème, c'est que Harry ne ressentait pas l'ombre d'une culpabilité si minime soit-elle. Le mage noir avait tué ses parents, opprimé la population sorcière, tué, torturé... Franchement le monde se portait mieux sans lui. Sans oublier que Harry avait agi en état de légitime défense : Voldemort était déterminé à lui faire la peau depuis qu'il avait un an et avait récidivé presque tous les ans depuis qu'il avait mis le pied à Poudlard. De l'avis de Harry, le sorcier l'avait bien cherché. Alors non, le meurtre de Voldemort n'était pas un acte qui pesait des masses sur sa conscience.

Cependant il était bien conscient que ce qu'il avait dû accomplir pour y arriver avait laissé des marques indélébiles sur sa psyché. Mettre fin à Voldemort n'avait pas vraiment été une entreprise très simple. L'homme avait éparpillé des bouts d'âme un peu partout en Grande Bretagne et la chasse aux Horcruxes était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Sans compter que Voldemort avait eu tendance à rendre l'entreprise inutilement salissante : des Inferi, un serpent qui sort d'une sorcière morte en craquant les coutures de sa peau comme celles d'une vieille poupée, les hurlements d'Hermione torturée au Manoir Malefoy... tout ça pourchassés par les Rafleurs, bien sûr, parce que sinon, c'était pas drôle.

Il avait passé plus de deux ans avec Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore à traquer les Horcruxes et à les détruire. Deux années difficiles à bouger sans arrêt pour échapper aux Rafleurs et aux Mangemorts qui les traquaient, à écouter la voix de Lee Jordan sur Potterveille avec anxiété, terrifiés à l'idée d'entendre les noms de leurs proches dans la liste des sorciers tombés dans la Résistance contre Voldemort. Deux années à apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sous la houlette de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, à se préparer pour l'ultime affrontement contre l'ennemi de toujours, et, étonnement, à prospérer au-delà de ses plus folles attentes.

Qu'on ne se trompe pas, Harry n'avait pas été heureux. Certainement pas. Chaque jour lui avait pesé un peu plus sur les épaules, chaque jour avait creusé un peu plus ses joues d'angoisse et de malheur. Mais ses capacités magiques avait atteint des hauteurs inespérées.

Harry était puissant. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait réussi à produire un patronus corporel pendant sa troisième année. Il n'avait jamais mieux progressé que lorsqu'il était sous pression : Sirius était sur le point de mourir, alors il avait chassé une trentaine de détraqueurs avec un seul patronus, Ginny était mourante, alors il avait tué un basilic avec une épée et un vieux chapeau. Dans son cas, nécessité était mère de progrès. Résultat, lorsque l'heure était venue d'affronter Voldemort, il rivalisait avec Dumbledore en terme de puissance magique.

Puis la bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu. Il avait utilisé la pierre de résurrection, sur les conseils de Dumbledore. Il avait vu pour la première fois son père et sa mère et cela lui avait donné la force de faire ce qui devait être fait. Il s'était présenté devant Voldemort et il était mort. Il avait vu Sirius sur le quai blanc de la voie 9 ¾, lui avait parlé, avait eu pitié de l'Horcruxe écorché sous le banc, et était revenu. L'expérience de mort qu'il avait vécue avait encore débloqué en lui des ressources insoupçonnées. Ses sens semblaient désormais ressentir la magie, comme une vibration sous sa cage thoracique et il avait perçu le rassemblement de la magie de Voldemort autour de sa main de baguette avant même qu'il ne lance son premier sort.

Il l'avait combattu, au milieu des élèves, des professeurs de Poudlard, des Aurors, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des Mangemorts qui s'affrontaient avec rage. Et il l'avait finalement vaincu. Par le même droit de conquête qui avait donné à Dumbledore la Baguette de Sureau et une partie de la magie de Grindelwald, il avait absorbé une partie des pouvoirs de Voldemort et était devenu, selon les dires d'Hermione, une bombe nucléaire magique.

Elle avait malheureusement eu raison. Les mois qui suivirent la bataille de Poudlard se révélèrent particulièrement durs pour Harry. Il était soulagé que tout soit enfin fini, mais les morts étaient trop nombreux à pleurer : Remus, Tonks, Rogue, Dobby, Lavande Brown, Colin Crivey... Harry souffrait de cauchemars et dormait mal. Ses émotions étaient plus versatiles, il était plus enclin à la colère et avait accès à des réserves de magie inégalées. Elle répondait vivement à ses émotions, et malheureusement, il n'était pas toujours capable de contrôler ses accès de magie accidentelle. Harry savait qu'ils n'étaient plus en guerre, qu'il n'avait plus raison d'être sur ses gardes et de répondre au quart de tour, mais sa magie n'était apparemment pas au courant. Elle faisait exploser les meubles et trembler tout le Terrier. Un jour, Ginny l'avait surpris en l'enlaçant par derrière et il l'avait violemment expulsée contre le mur, la blessant gravement : sa magie ne faisait pas la différence entre amis et ennemis.

C'est pourquoi Harry reconnaissait qu'il avait été naïf, mais qu'en même temps, il y avait eu des circonstances atténuantes. Il avait été dangereux à l'époque et avait été d'accord qu'il valait mieux, pour un temps, qu'il demeure enfermé là où il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à ses proches, le temps qu'il retrouve le contrôle de sa trop puissante magie.

La décision avait été prise pendant un conseil exceptionnel dans la cuisine du Terrier. Toute la famille Weasley était présente, ainsi que Hermione, Dumbledore, et, à l'époque Harry avait été surpris de sa présence, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Au vu de l'endroit dans lequel il résidait désormais, il n'était plus étonnant que Dumbledore ait eu besoin de la coopération du nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

Harry avait pris place autour de la table et avait écouté leurs arguments.

\- Tu devines sans doute pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici, Harry, avait dit Dumbledore, les épaules affaissées par la tristesse, son regard pétillant éteint. Ta magie accidentelle nous a tous beaucoup inquiétés. Avec la puissance incomparable de tes pouvoirs magiques, nous nous inquiétons beaucoup des conséquences qu'une perte totale de contrôle pourrait engendrer.

Harry avait hoché la tête, tout aussi inquiet.

\- Nous avons longuement réfléchi, Harry. Les horreurs que tu as vécues tout au long de ta vie t'ont fait beaucoup de mal, et nous pensons que tu as besoin d'aide.

\- L'aide d'un guérisseur d'esprit tu veux dire ? intervint Harry qui n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'idée de se confier à quelqu'un à qui il ne pouvait faire confiance.

\- Entre autre. Miss Granger a proposé cette idée et nous pensons qu'elle est digne d'intérêt. Les Moldus font appel à des psychologues pour aider leurs soldats à surmonter les traumatismes liés à la guerre, avec de bons résultats apparemment.

Voyant que l'idée était loin de susciter l'enthousiasme de Harry, Dumbledore changea de sujet.

\- Nous réfléchissions aussi aux moyens de contenir ta magie au cas où elle viendrait un jour à se déchaîner sans que tu ne puisses la contrôler. Ce serait une solution temporaire le temps de t'enseigner certaines techniques de méditation issues de l'Occlumancie qui pourraient te permettre de remettre de l'ordre dans tes pensées et tes émotions.

Là, Harry avait été plus intéressé.

Sérieusement, s'il pouvait magiquement prévenir son moi plus jeune, il lui hurlerait de transplaner immédiatement.

\- Kingsley ?

Répondant à la demande de Dumbledore, Kingsley avait déposé sur la table une paire de bracelets dorés.

\- Ce sont des menottes magiques utilisées par les Aurors pour contenir les Sorciers puissants mis en garde à vue. Ceux capables de faire de la magie sans baguette, notamment. Je pense qu'elles pourraient contenir tes manifestations de magie accidentelle, Harry.

Il s'était réjoui. Quel idiot...

\- Oh mais c'est parfait alors !

Dumbledore avait soupiré. Harry avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cette mesure soit suffisante, Harry.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ta magie est extrêmement puissante, Harry, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, plus que moi-même je ne peux l'imaginer. Je pense qu'en cas de crise de panique de ta part, comme ça a été le cas avec notre chère Ginevra, les menottes ne soient pas suffisantes pour contenir ta magie.

Le visage rouge de honte en souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait à Ginny, Harry avait baissé les yeux sur la table et n'avait pas osé croiser le regard de la jeune sorcière qui se tenait très droite sur sa chaise. Depuis qu'il l'avait violemment éjectée contre le mur, leur relation était en stand-by. Ginny avait ses propres cauchemars à régler et elle n'avait pas besoin de supporter en plus les problèmes de Harry.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire alors ? avait murmuré Harry.

\- Nous avons pensé à une autre mesure. Mais elle est un peu... Nous ne te l'imposerons pas sans ton consentement, car elle est un peu extrême.

Un silence tendu s'était installé et Harry avait cligné des yeux comme un hibou en regardant le visage attristé de Dumbledore. Puis il avait remarqué que Hermione s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise, l'air profondément coupable, que Ginny avait figé les traits de son visage dans le masque impassible qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on voit sa détresse, qu'Arthur et Molly semblaient affligés, mais que Ron, Fred et George, Bill et Charlie semblaient en colère, même s'ils restaient muets. Vu la grimace qui déformait la bouche de Ron et des jumeaux, cela requerrait toute leur volonté. C'était Hermione qui était intervenue alors.

\- C'est... s'il te plaît, écoute-nous jusqu'au bout Harry. Et souviens-toi que ce n'est qu'une proposition. Nous ne te forcerons à rien.

\- Vous ne devriez même pas proposer, siffla Ron, venimeux.

Il avait finalement craqué.

Hermione s'était recroquevillée un peu plus sur son siège, incapable de soutenir le regard noir de son petit-ami. Les frères de Ron hochèrent lentement la tête en accord. Dumbledore posa la main sur son épaule en guise de soutien et reprit la parole.

\- Pour compléter les menottes, il faudrait que tu vives dans un endroit pourvu de fortes protection magiques capables d'absorber le contre-coup de ta magie. Poudlard serait l'endroit idéal, si seulement les Carrow n'avaient pas démantelé les barrières pendant leurs deux ans en tant qu'enseignants-tortionnaires. Les protections autour de Poudlard sont anciennes et très complexes et il va falloir de longs mois d'études et de reconstruction avant de pouvoir à nouveau les dresser.

Cela n'avait été que la plus stricte vérité, à l'époque. Cependant les barrières de Poudlard étaient de nouveau actives, et Harry n'y avait toujours pas été transféré.

\- Il ne reste malheureusement qu'un seul endroit qui possède des barrières suffisamment puissantes...

\- Oui ? avait-il demandé. Quel est cet endroit ?

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais c'est Azkaban.

Inutile de dire que la réaction de Harry n'avait pas été des plus enthousiaste. Le choc l'avait rendu muet pendant qu'il écoutait les arguments de Dumbledore, apparemment soutenu par Hermione, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur et... Ginny. Il était bien sûr hors de question de le mettre en prison. Il ne serait certainement pas mis dans un cachot au milieu des criminels emprisonnés à Azkaban. Ils lui aménageraient des appartements au troisième niveau de la forteresse. C'étaient les anciens quartier du seigneur, ils étaient vastes et loin des niveaux précédemment gérés par les Détraqueurs. Kingsley intervint alors pour dire qu'il les avait chassés d'Azkaban. C'étaient désormais des Aurors qui gardaient les prisonniers, donc même si la vieille forteresse ne respirait pas la joie de vivre, elle n'était plus soumise à leur influence délétère.

Harry avait détesté l'idée. Il avait longuement argumenté et cherché une solution alternative appuyé de Ron et de ses frères. Une semaine plus tard une nouvelle explosion de magie, cette fois pendant son sommeil, éventrait la moitié du Terrier, ne causant, par chance, que quelques contusions et écorchures à Ron, Ginny et Hermione, qui étaient les plus proches du lit d'Harry. Le jeune vainqueur de Voldemort avait été effrayé. Et si la prochaine fois sa magie s'en prenait à Ron ? À Ginny à nouveau ? À n'importe qui près de lui ? Il avait cédé.

Pour être honnête, cela n'avait vraiment pas été si mal, au début. Azkaban transpirait toujours le désespoir mais le feu ronflant dans l'immense cheminée de sa chambre réchauffait agréablement la pièce et il disposait d'une importante réserve de choco-grenouilles. La salle de bain était vaste et était pourvue d'une baignoire de marbre creusée dans le sol qui ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'autre chose. Il avait une bibliothèque bien garnie, grâce aux bons soins d'Hermione, et recevait la Gazette du Sorcier et le Quidditch Magazine. Tous les jours, il recevait de la visite, celles de Ron et Hermione, bien-sûr, de la famille Weasley, mais aussi Dumbledore, Kingsley, quelques fois, et Luna et Neville.

Il était également supervisé par une Guérisseuse de Sainte-Mangouste, qui lui donnait des potions calmantes ou de sommeil sans rêve les jours où il n'allait vraiment pas bien, et par un Guérisseur d'esprit, mais les séances avec lui ne se passaient pas très bien. Harry n'arrivait pas à se confier, ce qui mettait un sérieux frein à sa guérison, comme le réprimandaient gentiment Hermione et Dumbledore, quand ce dernier venait lui apprendre l'Occlumancie.

Mais les mois étaient passés, son contrôle s'était amélioré, et il n'avait toujours pas été question d'envisager sa sortie.

Une étrange tension s'était développée entre Hermione, Ginny et Molly d'un côté, et Ron, les Jumeaux, Arthur, Neville et Luna de l'autre. Devant lui, ils restaient calmes, de peur de l'inquiéter et gâcher ses progrès dans la maîtrise de sa magie (Dumbledore, Hermione et les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste insistaient lourdement sur l'importance d'un environnement calme et dépourvu de stress), mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry de sentir les énergies noires vibrant entre ses amis.

Au bout d'un an de sourdes hostilités, Harry fut arraché de l'œil du cyclone par la dispute qu'il surprit entre Ron et Hermione, au détour d'un couloir, vers minuit, alors qu'ils le pensaient sans doute endormi dans sa chambre.

\- Combien de temps encore vas-tu le laisser enfermé à Azkaban, Hermione ? avait grondé Ron avec un ton vindicatif que Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu employer avec Hermione, même lorsqu'il avait été influencé par le médaillon de Serpentard.

\- Il n'a toujours pas le contrôle de sa magie, Ron, avait répondu Hermione d'une voix étranglée. Tu penses que ça me plaît de le voir là ? Tu penses que je ne souffre pas tous les jours de voir mon meilleur ami souffrir des traumatismes de la guerre quand il devrait être en train de construire son futur avec Ginny ? Mais Dumbledore et les guérisseurs ont raison, Ron : Harry est dangereux pour les autres et pour lui-même.

\- Conneries ! Il suffit juste d'adapter notre comportement ! Sa magie n'attaque les personnes que lorsqu'on lui fait peur ou qu'on le prend par surprise ! Pendant son cauchemar, il a détruit la moitié de la maison autour de nous et pourtant on a à peine eu trois écorchures ! C'est Harry, Hermione, c'est notre ami ! Et tu es d'accord pour qu'il reste à Azkaban ? De tous les endroits ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi ça doit être Azkaban. Ron... Nous n'avons pas le choix !

\- Je pense que si, tu peux choisir de faire confiance à Harry.

\- Ron, intervint alors Ginny qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas juste question du contrôle de Harry sur sa magie. Tu sais que je l'aime... Je l'ai aimé avant même de le rencontrer et bien plus encore après quand j'ai appris quel incroyable sorcier il est. Mais tu dois comprendre... Il n'est plus le même depuis qu'il a absorbé la magie et l'héritage de Voldemort. Ron... des fois, je le vois _Lui_ , dans son regard.

Harry n'avait tout d'abord pas compris. Qui ça _Lui_?

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'était écrié Ron. Voldemort est mort, Ginny ! Je sais que ça doit être particulièrement dur pour toi étant donné ce qui s'est passé avec la Chambre des Secrets mais Harry n'est pas possédé ! Nous avons détruit tous ses Horcruxes. Il n'a pas survécu en Harry ou je ne sais quelle connerie que vous vous êtes tous imaginés. C'était un simple transfert de pouvoir !

\- Dumbledore lui-même n'en est pas certain, Ron, objecta calmement Hermione. Ce qui s'est passé quand Harry a tué Voldemort est différent du transfert de pouvoir qui s'est produit entre Grindelwald et lui. Dumbledore craint que l'Horcruxe dans Harry n'ait été accroché pendant trop longtemps pour ne pas revenir avec lui.

\- Dumbledore peut se tromper Hermione ! Il n'est pas Merlin réincarné, et bien-sûr que le cas de Harry est différent ! Harry a tué Voldemort ! Dumbledore a juste défait Grindelwald.

\- Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas un risque que l'on peut faire courir à la communauté sorcière. Dumbledore espère toujours que grâce à l'Occlumancie...

Cela faisait déjà longtemps que Harry n'écoutait plus. La possibilité que Voldemort soit là, quelque part, caché dans sa tête l'avait envoyé dans une spirale de panique et de désespoir dont il n'était pas parvenu à se tirer à temps. Cette nuit-là, Harry fut victime de la plus mauvaise attaque de magie accidentelle qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Sa magie, répondant à sa panique et sa peur de rester enfermé avec Voldemort coincé dans sa tête jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, se déchaîna contre lui-même et contre tout sorcier ou sorcière qui essayait de le calmer. Il fallut l'intervention de Dumbledore secondé par trois des meilleurs Aurors de Kingsley pour contenir la tempête de la magie de Harry.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla une semaine plus tard, le tête cotonneuse sous l'influence des potions calmantes qu'on lui avait administrées, il y avait de nouveaux bracelets de restriction plus performants autour de ses poignets, reliés directement à deux dispositifs de suivi, un auprès de Dumbledore, l'autre auprès du personnel de Sainte-Mangouste et d'Azkaban qui s'occupait de lui. Au moindre signe d'activation de sa magie, les bracelets chauffaient doucement et faisaient teinter les médaillons qui leurs étaient reliés. Deux Aurors étaient postés à sa porte, le dissuadant silencieusement d'essayer de passer le palier.

Les visites avaient été interdites pendant près de deux mois, pour raison de sécurité, et lorsqu'elles reprirent, seuls Dumbledore et Hermione se présentèrent. Lorsqu'il avait demandé où étaient les autres, Harry n'avait eu droit qu'à des réponses vagues et sibyllines de Dumbledore ou au babillage coupable d'Hermione qui lui promettait qu'il les verrait bientôt pour finalement dire avec désolation que les guérisseurs ne le jugeaient pas assez stable et qu'il fallait encore attendre. Plus d'abonnements ni à la Gazette du Sorcier, ni à Quidditch magazine, aucune nouvelle, si ce n'est les bribes abandonnées par Dumbledore et Hermione. Six mois plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas vu un seul de ses amis, ni même Ginny, et Harry se sentait définitivement isolé et pris au piège entre les murs glauques et solitaires de la prison d'Azkaban.

 **oOo**

 **Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma propre version d'un Harry trahi et enfermé à Azkaban.**

 **J'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bashing et de montrer les raisons et les motivations derrière les décisions de Dumbledore, Hermione et Ginny. Je continuerai à le faire dans les chapitres suivants.**

 **Je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous trouvez que cela se tient et reste cohérent avec la majorité des livres et des films (je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sauver Fred et de sous-entendre une romance entre Neville et Luna parce que je les trouve trop mignons!)**


	2. S'évader du château d'If

_**Bonjour!**_

 _ **Désolée pour la longue attente, je ne vois pas le temps passer en ce moment!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir^^**_

 _ **oOo**_

 **Chapitre 2 : S'évader du Château d'If**

L'avantage quand on est enfermé seul dans une pièce, que la vue à la fenêtre est toujours le même gris houleux de la mer et que les seules personnes qui viennent vous divertir sont un vieux sorcier et une passionnée des livres, c'est que vous avez beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de temps pour en apprendre, non seulement sur la culture sorcière, mais aussi sur vous-même.

Il avait cependant fallu du temps à Harry pour surmonter le sentiment de trahison qui avait noyé toutes ses réflexions et l'avait empêché de profiter des seuls avantages que lui donnaient sa pauvre situation.

Pendant longtemps, il avait ruminé sa rancœur et sa double trahison. Parce qu'un coup fourré de Voldemort, il s'y attendait, c'était son ennemi. Mais que ses amis, sa seule famille, le condamnent ainsi à passer le reste de ses jours à Azkaban... ! Il était d'autant plus indigné qu'après réflexion, il était certain que Voldemort ne créchait pas dans sa tête. Il avait bien tenté de convaincre Hermione et Dumbledore, mais ils se contentaient de le regarder avec un air de tristesse et de résignation, avant de lui tapoter doucement la main et de programmer plus de séances d'Occlumancie ou de recommander plus de visites du Guérisseur d'esprit.

Et ça, plus qu'autre chose, avait rendu Harry vert de rage. N'avait-il pas mainte et mainte fois prouvé qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour le bien du monde sorcier ? Lorsque l'Horcruxe de Voldemort était en lui, ne s'était-il pas sans hésitation porté au devant de l'Avada Kedavra ? N'était-il pas mort pour s'assurer qu'aucune partie de Voldemort ne pouvait survivre par devers lui ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas lui faire confiance et comprendre que s'il abritait vraiment un dernier morceau de Voldemort en lui, un morceau conscient, il entendait, il ferait tout, _tout_ , pour le détruire ? Enfers, n'avait-il pas accepté d'être enfermé dans la même prison que celle qui avait retenu Sirius ?! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il lui semblait n'avoir plus rien à prouver !

Mais il parlait encore Fourchelangue et apparemment un sort tout récent inventé par les Langues-de-plomb permettait d'identifier le noyau de magie d'un sorcier et de déterminer si celui-ci était noir ou blanc. Et le noyau magique de Harry était... eh bien... pas blanc. Pendant des mois, Harry avait ruminé avec colère. Non, son noyau n'était pas blanc. Et alors ? Il avait bien eu le temps d'examiner son âme, pendant les longues heures grises et ternes des journées à Azkaban, et il n'y avait pas trouvé de soudaines envies de se baigner dans le sang des bébés ou de torturer des sorciers jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent fous.

Il n'avait plus rien à apprendre sur l'Occlumancie et depuis sa crise mémorable, il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes majeurs avec sa magie. En fait, la colère l'avait poussé à s'entraîner plus fort que jamais pour en avoir le contrôle et, désormais, les seules manifestations de sa magie étaient le flamboiement de son aura lorsqu'il était particulièrement en colère, ce qui arrivait assez souvent en présence de ses gardes Aurors, de ses guérisseurs qui avaient la sale manie de lui parler comme s'il était retardé mental et surtout d'Hermione et Dumbledore. Tous insistaient bien-sûr sur l'idée qu'il n'était pas prêt, mais Harry n'était pas idiot. La magie réagissait aux émotions. Ce qui était le cas pour tout le monde. Il avait désormais autant de contrôle, si ce n'est plus, que le sorcier lambda.

Il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour continuer de l'enfermer à Azkaban et pourtant, peu importe ses efforts ou le temps passé, ils ne le laisseraient jamais sortir. Il en était désormais convaincu.

Cette réalisation avait, paradoxalement, permis à Harry de dépasser sa colère et de commencer à réfléchir à un plan d'évasion.

Aide-toi toi-même et Merlin t'aidera, comme les sorciers disent.

Il était très vite arrivé à une douloureuse constatation : il manquait drastiquement de ressources. Même s'il parvenait à enlever les bracelets inhibiteurs de magie, il ne pourrait pas gagner face au bataillon d'Aurors qui ne manquerait pas de débouler au moment même où il mettrait un orteil hors de sa chambre, surtout sans disposer d'une baguette. Sa chère baguette de houx devait prendre la poussière sur une étagère dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à moins qu'elle ne trône comme un trophée parmi ses bibelots argentés... Harry savait qu'il était puissant, mais quand même pas à ce point : les informulés, aucun problème mais la magie sans baguette c'était une autre tête de Runespoor. Sans oublier que si par intervention de Merlin, il réussissait à vaincre les Aurors, il faudrait encore qu'il fasse tomber les barrières l'empêchant de sortir...

Alors comment faire ? Comment s'attaquer à ces trois gros problèmes : les bracelets, les Aurors et les barrières ? Et bien il allait devoir user du seul avantage dont il bénéficiait à Azkaban : le temps. Le temps pour penser à un plan et en apprendre le plus possible sur la magie. Et par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouvait que l'une des rares sorcières qui venait le voir (Harry réservait encore son jugement sur ce qui empêchait Ron, Neville, Luna et les Jumeaux de lui rendre visite) était une sorcière qui adorait la connaissance et ne manquait pas une occasion d'aider ses pairs à s'instruire. Une sorcière dont, qui plus est, la culpabilité ne s'était pas tarie avec le temps et qui était, de ce fait, aisément manipulable.

Harry avait décidé que non, il n'y avait aucune honte à utiliser des stratagèmes de Serpentard. Le choixpeau avait voulu l'y placer, autant commencer à faire honneur aux bons côtés de cette maison. La manière Griffondor ne l'aiderait en rien dans sa situation, si ce n'est qu'à resserrer encore le collet qu'il avait autour du cou. Il lui fallait faire preuve de ruse et de patience. Dumbledore la jouait déloyale ? Bien. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait être le seul crétin à jouer selon les règles.

Il s'assurait donc toujours, les rares fois où Hermione avait le courage d'affronter son regard, de pousser des soupirs tristes et de lui dire à quel point il comprenait pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais ne pouvait-elle pas juste lui envoyer plus de livres ? Il se sentait seul et s'ennuyait profondément. Peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour faire des choses qui le rapprocheraient de ses parents ? La Métamorphose était la matière préférée de son père : il était curieux de savoir comment il s'était transformé en Animagus. Apparemment, sa mère c'était les charmes, la magie sans baguette surtout, et les runes anciennes... (ce n'était pas le cas pour ce qu'il s'agissait des runes, mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin de le savoir).

Il prenait bien garde à demander également des livres sur des sujets aussi divers et variés que la fabrication des baguettes, l'histoire médiévale de la Grande Bretagne sorcière ou les anciennes fêtes sorcières pour que les livres vraiment utiles à son évasion (Barrières et protections magiques : les alternatives au Fidelius, Déchiffrer les runes anciennes, Tomes 1 et 2, Initiation à la magie sans baguette et De l'homme à l'Animagus : les chemins de l'animalité) passent inaperçus. Il avait même lu quelques romans moldus et sorciers.

Réussir à en apprendre suffisamment par lui-même sur l'érection et le démantèlement de barrières magiques était une tâche longue et harassante... Cela nécessitait l'apprentissage des runes anciennes, qui constituaient certainement le sujet d'étude le plus ennuyeux que Harry ait jamais étudié, à égalité avec la Divination. La différence entre les deux, c'était qu'au moins les runes, quand vous aviez fini de retenir les différents signes et leurs milliers de significations en fonction de si elles étaient tracées avec de l'encre, de la craie ou du sang, seules ou combinées ensemble, liées ou détachées, en triangle ou en pentagramme (Harry en passait et des meilleures), finissaient au moins par être utiles, là où la Divination n'avait jamais servi à rien de mieux qu'à boire un thé beaucoup trop infusé.

Son projet de devenir Animagus et de s'enfuir d'Azkaban comme l'avait fait Sirius était malheureusement tombé à l'eau dès qu'il avait lu qu'il fallait garder pendant un mois une feuille de Mandragore dans la bouche. Il n'en possédait pas et ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'en procurer sans susciter l'attention de ses divers gardiens. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait non plus essayer de s'en procurer par correspondance : il n'avait pas de hibou et Dumbledore et Hermione avait refusé de lui permettre de recevoir et d'envoyer du courrier, pour faciliter sa guérison, soi-disant...

L'étude de la magie sans baguette, pratiquement inutile puisque les bracelets inhibiteurs muselaient presque complètement sa magie, lui avait cependant donné quelques techniques qui avaient permis d'affiner le contrôle et le maniement de sa magie. Il avait donc commencé à envoyer constamment un mince filet de pouvoir magique dans les bracelets. Oh pas grand chose, juste assez pour les user lentement sans les déclencher. Aucun objet magique, à moins qu'il n'ait été créé par la Mort elle-même, peut-être, ne durait éternellement. Les runes et enchantements sur les bracelets, sans cesse éprouvés par sa magie, finiraient immanquablement pas perdre de leur puissance et s'estomper en douceur sans avertir ni Dumbledore, ni les Aurors. Mais c'était un travail de fourmi. Harry estimait que cette méthode, qui présentait l'avantage de la discrétion, nécessiterait bien six à sept ans avant de donner des résultats. Merci à Dumbledore et Hermione de lui enseigner la patience avec tant d'originalité et de dévouement.

Toutes les stratégies de Harry pour s'enfuir étaient des projets de longue, très longue haleine. Il avait donc réfléchi à une autre voie de sortie possible, bien que par d'autres aspects tout aussi incertaine et laborieuse.

Grâce à un livre d'Histoire tout à fait intéressant (il comprenait un peu mieux l'obsession d'Hermione avec l'Histoire de Poudlard, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais), il avait appris que la forteresse d'Azkaban avait été bâtie au XVème siècle peut-être par son premier résident connu : un mage noir de très sinistre réputation nommé Ekrizdis. Le château n'était pas aussi vieux que Poudlard, construit par les quatre Fondateurs en 990 après Jésus-Christ, mais Harry était prêt à parier qu'il devait, comme lui, cacher un certain nombre de pièces et passages secrets. Venant d'un mage noir très certainement fou et paranoïaque, le contraire serait étonnant. Peut-être même en existait-il un pour s'enfuir au cas où les Aurors viendraient l'interrompre en pleine session de torture de Moldu...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ces passages, et, - oh, quelle chance ! - Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit que sa chambre était l'ancienne chambre du seigneur de la forteresse ? Vu les fastes de la piscine de marbre qui lui servait de baignoire, les arches en pierre des fenêtres et de la porte et les armoiries peintes à la feuille d'or sur la large cheminée, Harry n'avait aucun mal à le croire. S'il devait y avoir l'entrée d'un passage secret quelque part à Azkaban, Harry était sûr que c'était dans sa chambre, ce qui l'arrangeait bien car il n'avait plus accès au reste de la forteresse.

S'il avait espéré que sa sensibilité magique lui permettrait de ressentir les sortilèges à l'œuvre à l'entrée du passage, Harry se mettait le balais dans l'œil jusqu'au faisceau de brindilles. Tout Azkaban, du sol au plafond en passant par les murs, irradiait de magie. De magie noire en plus. Et pas le bon type de magie noire. Pendant sa chasse aux Horcruxes, Harry était passé rapidement par la bibliothèque des Black au 12 Square Grimmaurd et avait récupéré quelques livres. Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Dumbledore n'avaient vraiment aimé ça, mais Harry était convaincu que bien se défendre contre la magie noire des Mangemorts nécessitait de la connaître un peu. Ne serait-ce que pour connaître les contre-sorts en cas de besoin. Ils ne pouvaient pas toujours tout esquiver et le Protego n'était pas imperméable à tous les sortilèges.

Il avait donc lu trois livres sur l'art de la magie noire : un particulièrement horrible, Les Secrets les plus sombres des Forces du Mal, qui contenait entre autres, mais pas seulement, des malédictions de démembrement, écorchement et éviscération (liste non exhaustive), des rituels d'asservissement et, bien-sûr, un chapitre entier sur Herpo l'Infâme et les Horcruxes. Mais un autre livre, sobrement intitulé Magie noire, s'il contenait aussi des sorts peu attractifs, abordait les milles et une utilisations de la magie de sang, qui, comme son nom l'indique, utilise le sang d'un sorcier ou d'une créature magique (parfois en forte quantité) pour opérer. Elle pouvait aussi bien servir lors d'un rituel d'adoption que lors d'élaboration de barrières de protection ou de dissimulation. Enfin, toute une branche de la magie noire était consacrée à la guérison, ce qui avait stupéfait Harry.

Harry considérait donc qu'il y avait deux types de magie noire, l'utile et la mauvaise. Et ce n'était malheureusement pas l'utile qui empestait et infestait les murs d'Azkaban. C'était une magie puissante mais maladive qui semblait presque rechigner contre son utilisation, mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accomplir ce pour quoi elle avait été invoquée. Par endroit, elle semblait pulser de colère et se rebiffer à l'intérieur des murs, ne se déployant à travers les protections d'Azkaban que par à-coups. Harry était d'avis que si cette magie n'était pas si incroyablement puissante, les barrières d'Azkaban auraient été incapables de fonctionner correctement. Le rituel de fondation exécuté par Ekrizdis lors de la construction d'Azkaban avait dû être aussi abominable qu'impressionnant...

Des siècles plus tard, la magie tordue d'Ekrizdis empoisonnait toujours les murs de la forteresse et ne facilitait pas la tâche de Harry pour qui la découverte des passages secrets s'annonçaient donc plus ardue qu'espéré.

oOo

Trois ans, huit jours et vingt-deux minutes après le début de son enfermement, Harry dut retenir le ricanement triomphal et légèrement hystérique qui menaçait d'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'il trouva enfin la bonne combinaison de tapotement sur le carrelage de marbre noir en forme de triangles et de cercles alchimiques dissimulé parmi les arabesques du sol de sa salle de bain (il avait été bien inspiré de demander ce livre sur l'Alchimie qu'Hermione lui avait apporté lors de sa dernière visite il y a trois semaines. Est-ce que les visites de sa soi-disant amie s'espaçaient ? Très certainement. À mesure que s'effaçait la culpabilité et que la vie, pour elle, continuait).

Harry avait pris l'habitude d'endormir la méfiance de ses guérisseurs et de ses Aurors par un comportement doux et docile qui n'avait jamais failli depuis sa fameuse crise lors de sa première année à Azkaban. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne prenait la peine de le vérifier la nuit, mais il prit quand même le temps d'organiser ses oreillers pour imiter sa silhouette sous les couvertures, au cas où l'un des Aurors aurait un soudain accès de zèle, avant de descendre les marches qui s'étaient creusées dans le sol de sa salle de bain. Mieux valait pécher par excès de prudence que d'arrogance.

Bénie soit la magie, les torches s'allumèrent automatiquement sur son passage.

Cette nuit là, et toutes les suivantes pendant le reste de la semaine, furent consacrées à l'exploration du vaste réseau de tunnels et de couloirs dérobés. Certains aboutissaient directement dans les cellules des prisonniers, aux niveaux supérieurs de la forteresse, mais Harry s'en éloigna bien vite à cause des restes toujours persistants de l'influence sinistre des Détraqueurs.

D'autres passages, par un discret système d'œilletons, permettaient d'espionner en toute quiétude le hall d'entrée, les cuisines, d'anciennes salles de bain (Ekrizdis était décidément un pervers dans tous les sens du terme) et trois salles de réunions dont les Aurors avaient fait leurs bureaux et lieux de vie. Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'introduire dans la pièce et de chaparder les exemplaires du Daily Prophet mais il guettait sa chance et il avait déjà mémorisé les rondes et les habitudes des Aurors en faction dans la salle.

Enfin, si Harry descendait l'escalier sans s'arrêter à l'un des paliers des deuxièmes et premiers étages et du rez-de-chaussée, il plongeait dans les tréfonds d'Azkaban où la terreur des Détraqueurs ne se dissiperait sans doute jamais et où résonnait probablement encore les échos des cris des prisonniers les plus honnis.

Harry avait gardé cette exploration pour la fin. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte de se confronter aux fantômes des Détraqueurs et des sorciers fous qui étaient morts dans ce qui devait être les plus effroyables parties de la forteresse d'Azkaban, surtout sans avoir la possibilité de produire un patronus. Mais c'était également le lieu le plus susceptible de déboucher sur une sortie. Alors, réunissant tout le courage de Griffondor et l'entêtement de Serpentard, Harry descendit la longue enfilade de marches en colimaçon qui plongeait jusqu'au plus profond du cœur froid d'Azkaban.

 **oOo**

 _ **Tout est du point de vue de Harry dans ce chapitre, un Harry très amer quant à sa situation.**_

 _ **Dans les chapitres à venir, il y aura quelques plongées dans les pensées et motivations de Hermione et Dumbledore qui devraient permettre de mieux comprendre leurs motivations.**_

 _ **Le titre du chapitre est une référence au Comte de Monte-Cristo d'Alexandre Dumas, l'auteur des Trois Mousquetaires. Etant donné que l'idée de cette fic est inspirée de ce merveilleux livre, je DEVAIS lui faire un petit clin d'œil. **_

_**Je me demande si certains d'entre vous se doutent de ce que Harry va découvrir dans les tréfonds d'Azkaban, il y a un indice dans ce chapitre (il est minuscule, mais il est là ^^).**_

 _ **A très bientôt pour la suite!**_


	3. Mortelle rencontre

**oOo**

 **Chapitre 3 : Mortelle rencontre**

Les souterrains d'Azkaban étaient presque pire que ce qu'il avait craint. Contrairement à ses attentes, l'influence des Détraqueurs semblait se faire de plus en plus faible, mais la magie prisonnière dans les veines de pierre, elle, se faisait plus intense, plus lourde et plus écorchée... Elle se faisait activement agressive et oppressante et Harry avait l'impression d'avancer à travers un nuage de frelons. Les murs suintaient d'une humidité qui glaçaient les os et pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou, Harry était de moins en moins certain de trouver une sortie dans cette partie de la forteresse. Il était presque sûr d'être passé sous le niveau de la mer et descendait toujours les marches abruptes et glissantes sculptée en colimaçon directement dans la roche noire et basaltique de l'île...

L'envie de remonter et de fuir l'endroit le taraudait mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange sentiment de familiarité à mesure qu'il descendait toujours plus profondément dans les tréfonds d'Azkaban et que la magie autour de lui devenait plus tangible. Derrière l'hostilité et la rage, elle avait comme un arrière goût que Harry était sans cesse sur le point d'identifier et qui pourtant se dérobait au dernier moment à sa mémoire. Il était fatigué, gelé et désespéré, mais la curiosité brillait en lui comme un phare et il continua malgré tout.

Soudain l'escalier prit fin si brusquement qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son élan et se cogna brutalement le front contre le mur de pierre. Il poussa un formidable juron qui résonna fort dans le silence de cathédrale de l'escalier souterrain. Tout en se frottant délicatement le front pour tenter d'évaluer les dégâts, Harry se mit maugréer.

Un cul de sac ? Ce foutu escalier donnait sur un cul de sac ?! Il avait affronté le froid et la mort pour se retrouver dans un foutu cul de sac ?!

Après le premier mouvement d'indignation, Harry reprit contenance et réfléchit.

Hum... Pourquoi se donner la peine de creuser un escalier dans la roche de l'île s'il ne mène nulle part ? Par ailleurs, la magie ne mentait pas. Elle n'avait cessé de se renforcer : c'était presque comme s'il évoluait dans la boue, tant elle saturait l'air. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque part l'équivalent de la Chambre des Secrets, il fallait juste qu'il comprennent comment activer le passage secret qui y mènerait.

Il se mit alors à étudier avec attention la surface devant lui. Contrairement aux murs de pierre brute qui l'avaient entouré depuis qu'il avait passé le niveau de la mer, la roche sous ses paumes était lisse et polie. Elle pulsait, comme pourvue d'un rythme cardiaque.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Harry était presque sûr d'avoir perdu un ou deux orteils conquis par Lady Engelures et n'était toujours pas proche de trouver la solution. Il devait bien être près d'une heure du matin et il était épuisé. Vaincu par la frustration, et dans une dernière tentative dérisoire, un peu comme ses Moldus qui tentent « sésame ouvre-toi » sans jamais y croire, Harry siffla « ouvrir » en Fourchelangue... et rien ne se produisit.

\- Bon. Autant remonter, murmura-t-il, et l'écho de sa voix le fit sursauter. C'est pas comme si j'étais pressé de toute façon...

Les jambes engourdies de froid, il trébucha et égratigna la paume de ses mains sur une aspérité du mur qu'il n'avait pas détectée. Il poussa un sifflement de douleur. Ce n'était pas très profond, mais ça saignait. Et, accessoirement, le sang qui tâchait le mur fut absorbé comme par une éponge.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'écria Harry.

Un charme de dissimulation activé par la magie du sang ! Bien-sûr. Ce n'était pas comme si les méchants mages noirs étaient subtiles, après tout. Malheureusement, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il était fichu. Seul le sang du sorcier qui avait placé le sort pourrait passer la porte de pierre.

La roche frémit et tomba en poussière sous les yeux de Harry...

Ah.

Sauf si... le sort n'était pas spécifique. Dans ce cas, n'importe quel seigneur d'Azkaban pourrait désactiver le charme. Il n'était pas impossible d'estimer que comme il occupait la chambre du seigneur depuis trois ans, treize jours et il ne savait pas combien de minutes et qu'il parcourait librement les salles d'Azkaban, la magie de la forteresse l'avait identifié comme tel. Ce n'était pas impossible du tout.

Félicia Tournebot, dans Théorie fondamentale de la Magie, développait une thèse intéressante (il était ennuyé, d'accord ? Et par ailleurs, c'était _vraiment_ intéressant, porté en plus par un belle plume, et pourquoi, par Merlin, ressentait-il le besoin de se justifier?!) sur les effets méconnus des actes symboliques en magie. Le placer dans la suite seigneuriale faisait symboliquement de Harry le seigneur d'Azkaban...

Si sa théorie était vraie, alors potentiellement, prendre en main les barrières magiques d'Azkaban et les modifier pourrait être plus facile que prévu.

Oh, il avait vraiment hâte que les enchantements sur les bracelets s'estompent !

Ragaillardi par l'excitation de sa nouvelle découverte, Harry franchit le seuil de pierre et se figea, bouche bée.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Sous ses yeux stupéfiés se déployaient la voûte humide et noire d'une grotte immense. Des colonnes de pierres soutenaient par endroit une voûte si haute qu'elle en était à peine visible. La seule source de lumière était les milliers d'éclats dorés scintillant sur toute la surface de la pierre, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à badigeonner les parois de poussière de fée. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans et treize jours, Harry pensa qu'Azkaban pouvait être belle.

L'instinct et la sensibilité aiguë de Harry à la magie eurent cependant vite fait de le rattraper. Il y avait quelque chose de caché dans les ténèbres de la grotte. Quelque chose de grand et puissant. Harry sentit des frissons remonter le long de son épine dorsale. Il avait l'impression d'être regardé, surveillé, évalué.

Soudain, une ombre sembla sortir littéralement du noir de la grotte. Elle prit d'abord une forme floue et indistincte et la seule chose que Harry, pétrifié, put déterminer, ce fut sa taille, grande, très grande, plus grande que celle d'un dragon. Puis la créature sembla rapetisser pour adopter des contours presque humain, bien que d'une taille toujours exceptionnelle, et elle émergea enfin des ténèbres.

Harry fut tenté de se frotter les yeux ou de se pincer pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve ou que son esprit ne lui joua pas des tours. Trois ans à Azkaban, après tout, pouvait rendre fou n'importe qui, et s'il écoutait Hermione et Dumbledore, il n'était déjà pas très stable mentalement, alors peut-être qu'il avait finalement cassé un rouage quelque part, parce qu'il n'était pas possible que ce qu'il voit soit réel !

\- Oh... quelle heureuse rencontre ! déclara la... créature ? entité ? d'une voix douce et caressante.

Elle s'approcha de Harry en glissant silencieusement sur le sol, et tous les instincts du Garçon-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois hurlèrent à Harry de se reculer vite fait. Ces jambes refusèrent cependant de bouger et il regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la créature s'avancer vers lui et diminuer de plus en plus la distance qui les séparait. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque soudain des liens dorés apparurent autour de ses membres, brillant d'une lueur éclatante et pulsant d'une révoltante couleur verdâtre, la contraignant à s'arrêter.

La créature était suffisamment proche pour que Harry ne puisse plus blâmer sa myopie ou la mauvaise correction de ses lunettes. Grande et maigre, sa silhouette osseuse était enveloppée dans une très longue cape d'un noir argenté et luisant d'où émergeait seulement des mains aux doigts longs et fins et un visage pâle et émacié encadré de longs cheveux d'un blanc brillant et neigeux...

Non, Harry ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, même s'il le voulait. Parce que la créature ressemblait trait pour trait à ce qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'il...

\- J'avais ressenti ta présence entre ces murs, mon jeune maître, mais je n'ai pas espéré te voir trouver ma demeure.

… lorsqu'il avait écouté Hermione raconter l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort. Attendez une seconde... jeune maître ?

\- Jeune maître ? demanda Harry d'une voix presque inaudible. Mais je pensais...

Le visage de la Mort se fendit d'un large sourire carnassier, qui semblait s'étirer d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Tu pensais qu'abandonner la pierre et ne pas réclamer la baguette de votre directeur ne ferait pas de toi le Maître de la Mort ? Mais, jeune maître, la magie ne fonctionne pas ainsi. N'es-tu pas le légitime propriétaire, par héritage depuis Ignotus Peverell, de ma cape d'invisibilité ? La pierre de résurrection ne t'a-t-elle pas été donnée et ne l'as-tu pas utilisée ? N'as-tu pas désarmé Drago Malefoy, qui lui-même avait désarmé Albus Dumbledore qui avait reçue la baguette par droit de conquête de Gellert Grindelwald ?

A chaque phrase, Harry sentit une magie fraîche, épaisse et incommensurable, s'enrouler autour de lui avec ce qui ressemblait presque à de l'affection. Il rassembla son courage pour décrocher son regard du sourire béant de la Mort pour relever les yeux et rencontrer son regard. Un regard d'un vert avada kedavra.

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, alors ? Que je sois votre maître ?

\- Tout. Et rien. Cela signifie ce que je veux que cela signifie. Cela ne t'accorde pas l'immortalité, comme certains pourraient le penser. Cela aurait même pu t'accorder l'inverse... Après tout, n'ai-je pas donné mes reliques aux frères Peverell parce que je voulais leur faire passer le Voile ? Mais n'aie crainte, petit maître. Je t'aime bien. Cela fait des années que tu flirtes avec moi, et j'ai commencé à devenir assez friand de ton existence.

Merveilleux... Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de cette information ou s'en inquiéter. C'est alors que son attention retourna aux chaînes magiques qui liaient la Mort aux murs de la grotte.

\- Vous êtes prisonnier...

Les ombres entourant la Mort s'épaissirent, sa taille sembla doubler et la magie de l'air se fit lourde et pleine de furie. Pendant une seconde, les traits réguliers et délicats de son visage se transformèrent en crâne grimaçant dont les yeux caves brillaient d'un aveuglant éclat avada kedavra. Harry sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser de frayeur. Mais aussi vite qu'elle était née, la colère de la Mort disparue.

\- Ekrizdis était un mage puissant, bien que les vivants se rappellent à peine son nom. Les assassinats qu'il commettait dans sa forteresse étaient suffisamment cruels et inédits pour me donner envie de récolter les âmes de ses victimes par moi-même. Il en a profité pour me lier dans cette grotte.

\- Mais... vous êtes la Mort... je veux dire... Comment a-t-il pu vous retenir ?

\- Je suis la Mort, mon jeune maître, mais tu ne penses pas que la Mort soit une et indivisible, mmh ? La Mort n'est pas une abstraction. C'est un fait et une loi. Depuis que le néant a explosé et la Vie est apparue dans cette univers, la Mort est apparue avec elle. Tout ce qui est en vie finit par mourir. La seule différence, c'est le quand et le comment. Des milliards de milliards de morts au même moment, et pas seulement sur cette planète, mais partout dans ce cosmos. Je suis une allégorie, jeune maître, une incarnation, façonnée par les croyances des milliards d'âme qui sont passées entre mes mains. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Nous sommes nombreux à explorer cet univers. Mais cette forme, je dois l'avouer, est la plus populaire sur ta planète. Sais-tu que même les animaux l'ont adoptée ? Il y a une dizaine de milliers d'années à peine, les animaux nous pensaient à leur image : nous étions pour eux l'image d'eux-mêmes en carcasse, tout comme les Humains ont de nous la vision d'eux-mêmes en squelette. Mais alors, vous êtes devenu mon héraut le plus prolifique, vous avez tué et massacré et même les arbres, se sont mis à nous voir avec vos traits. Vous devriez être flattés. Ainsi, vois-tu mon jeune maître, la Mort est inaliénable, mais je ne suis qu'une de ses Incarnations et je peux être surpassé.

Ce petit discours engendra chez Harry plusieurs pensées simultanées, d'abord que la Mort avait confirmé, non seulement la théorie du big bang, mais encore l'existence de vies extraterrestres, ensuite qu'il lui fallait réévaluer radicalement son estimation de l'intelligence animale et végétale, enfin que la Mort avait sacrément dû s'ennuyer dans sa prison pour être si bavarde. Cette dernière pensée l'apaisa suffisamment pour que ses capacités analytiques, déconnectées par la peur que suscitait chez lui la présence de la Mort (ou de son Incarnation comme il disait), à quelques mètres de lui, se remettent à travailler d'arrache-pied. Il observa à nouveau les liens et notamment les étranges pulsations de magie verdâtre. La compréhension éclot dans son esprit comme une révélation.

\- Ça aspire votre magie, murmura-t-il. Les chaînes d'Ekrizdis aspirent votre magie. C'est elle qui nourrit les barrières de protection d'Azkaban et qui nourrit les enchantements d'Ekrizdis !

La Mort gonfla la poitrine et sourit comme un parent tout fier des progrès de son enfant.

\- En effet, mon jeune maître. Ma propre magie nourrit et maintient les chaînes qui me retiennent prisonnier. Délicieuse ironie, n'est-il pas ?

Cela n'arrangeait vraiment pas les affaires de Harry. Les enchantements et malédictions pour contenir et tordre la magie d'une entité telle que la Mort étaient assurément bien loin de ses compétences. Il lui faudrait bénéficier d'un savoir auquel il lui était impossible d'accéder à Azkaban, or, s'il ne parvenait pas à libérer la Mort, il n'arriverait jamais à détruire les barrières magiques d'Azkaban, et son évasion risquait d'être fortement compromise. Mais il était sûr de devenir ridé et gris s'il baissait les bras, alors autant essayer.

\- Cela vous dérangerait-il que je jette un regard sur ces restrictions magiques ? demanda Harry en veillant bien à rester très poli avec un être capable de lui ôter la vie d'une seule pensée. Ma liberté passe par la vôtre et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de finir mes jours à Azkaban.

\- Mais je t'en prie, mon jeune maître.

Harry avança avec prudence, sous l'œil amusé de la Mort, et examina les rubans d'enchantement. La magie était encore plus étouffante près des liens que dans le reste de la salle, mais avait en plus ces remugles nauséabonds, dus à la magie tordue et très malveillante qui la forçait à alimenter les barrières de protection. Le jeune sorcier découvrit plusieurs séries très étroites de runes et soupira de soulagement : les runes étaient tracées en Futhark récent, la version simplifiée au VIIIème siècle du vieille alphabet Futhark que Harry avait encore plus de mal à déchiffrer et à comprendre. Mais Ekrizdis était de toute évidence beaucoup plus compétent en runes que lui. Harry ne réussit qu'à en comprendre quelques-unes, ce qui était loin d'être suffisant pour commencer à défaire les maléfices, mais lui permit quand même de confirmer son intuition.

Il repéra deux ensembles de runes, un qui avait évidemment pour but d'enchaîner la Mort puisqu'il associait les runes du « nœud » à celles de la vassalité et de l'absolu. Ensemble, elles créaient un lien de servitude et de domination. L'autre ensemble de runes était plus difficile, mais Harry était raisonnablement sûr de sa traduction : « nourrir » ou « dévorer », associé à « Oss », la rune de la magie. Il avait aperçu aussi « Eoh », la rune de l'if, associé à la mort, et il redoutait que le mage noir n'ait créé des pièges destinés à tuer le briseur de malédiction en cas de mauvaise manipulation, à moins que ce ne soit utilisé pour désigner le prisonnier. Il était plus efficace de lier quelqu'un à une malédiction lorsque l'on connaissait son nom. Bon sang ! Il n'était pas assez formé pour ces conneries !

-Je peux travailler sur un moyen de briser les restrictions, déclara Harry. Mais je ne suis pas un expert et je n'ai pas accès à toutes les connaissances dont j'aurai besoin. Il va me falloir beaucoup de travail...

« Et de temps », pensa Harry en grimaçant. Il était parti pour encore de belles et heureuses années à Azkaban, alléluia...

\- Mon jeune maître a conscience que je suis la Mort... Il n'est pas de connaissance en ce monde qui me soit inaccessible...

Harry fixa brusquement son regard dans les yeux vert incisif de la Mort et un sourire timide s'épanouit sur son visage.

oOo

Au cour des nuits qui suivirent, Harry redescendit dans la grotte et recopia méticuleusement chacune des séries de runes sans oublier de préciser où chaque série se trouvait, quelle partie du corps elles liaient et comment elles étaient disposées entre elles. La Mort avait proposé de lui dicter les runes à travers les étages afin qu'il n'ait pas descendre seulement la nuit pour travailler, mais Harry n'avait pas franchement envie d'entendre la voix de la Mort murmurer dans son esprit. Il se demanda cependant, puisse qu'elle était capable de le faire, pourquoi elle n'avait pas tenté de communiquer avant avec lui.

\- Les Humains ont souvent tendance à surréagir lorsqu'ils entendent des voix dont ils ne peuvent identifier la provenance. Comme si vos faibles sens vous permettaient de voir, toucher et entendre toutes les réalités de ce monde... Je ne voulais pas que tu penses être fou, jeune maître.

Même avec les connaissances de la Mort, démanteler les sortilèges n'était pas facile. Ce n'étaient pas de simples enchantements qui liaient la Mort à Azkaban, mais un rituel complexe particulièrement délicat à inverser. Un an après leur rencontre, il tâtonnait encore. Il connaissait par cœur toutes les étapes du rituel qui avait asservi la Mort, mais n'avait encore que de vagues idées pour le défaire, et il avait l'impression que la Mort le laissait patauger. Sans doute qu'après avoir passé des siècles enfermé dans cette grotte, quelques années de plus ne lui semblaient pas bien longues et en attendant, elle s'amusait à voir Harry jurer, grommeler et s'arracher les cheveux. Mais Harry Potter n'était rien sinon têtu et déterminé et il faisait des progrès lents mais réguliers.

Cela lui laissait d'ailleurs le temps de réfléchir au reste de son évasion car pour briser les sorts qui siphonnaient la Mort comme une colonie de sangsues particulièrement gloutonnes, Harry allait devoir utiliser activement sa magie, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'avertir ses gardiens et surtout Dumbledore. La Mort délivrée, les barrières d'Azkaban tomberaient, ce qui préviendrait immédiatement le ministère, qui enverrait alors tous ses aurors pour contenir la catastrophe d'une évasion massive d'Azkaban. Sans les barrières, les aurors pourraient transplaner directement sur l'île, ce qui voulait dire que Harry disposait de très peu de temps pour s'échapper. Il ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup pour la Mort, il était sûr que sitôt libérée, elle disparaîtrait et s'enfuirait vers des latitudes plus douces.

Harry réfléchissait aussi à plus long terme. Où aller une fois hors d'Azkaban ? Se débrouillerait-il seul ou tenterait-il de recontacter ses amis ? Sur qui pourrait-il compter ? Comment savoir sur qui compter ? Comment récupérer sa baguette ? Faudrait-il en racheter une ? Avec quel argent ? Avait-il encore accès à ses comptes à Gringotts ? Il supposait que oui puisque Sirius, alors qu'il était encore considéré comme un criminel évadé, avait pu lui acheter l'Éclair de feu. Mais comment, concrètement, contacter Gringotts ? Par chouette ? On retournait au problème de l'argent, car sans argent, pas de chouette. Sauf s'il en volait une...

oOo

Quatre ans sept mois et vingt-deux jours après le premier jour de son enfermement à Azkaban, Harry réussit enfin à mettre la main sur un exemplaire du Daily Prophet qu'il lut avec avidité en le dissimulant page par page dans un grand livre illustré sur le Quidditch, cadeau de Noël d'Hermione, dont les visites étaient maintenant d'une fois tous les deux mois. Si le démantèlement des barrières d'Azkaban n'occupait pas tout son temps, Harry serait devenu fou d'ennui et aurait fini par faire exploser toute la forteresse, lui-même, aurors et détenus compris, juste pour briser un instant la monotonie.

Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait même autorisé la Mort à lui parler dans son esprit. Il craignait beaucoup moins l'entité désormais et il lui faisait même confiance, dans une certaine mesure. Elle disposait d'un humour grinçant qui l'avait fait éclater plusieurs fois de rire et c'était toujours amusant d'entendre ses remarques caustiques sur le Guérisseur d'esprit qui s'obstinait toujours à lui rendre visite une fois par semaine.

L'exemplaire du Daily Prophet n'était malheureusement pas très instructif. Les seules informations d'intérêt qu'il put collecter furent celles d'un article inquiétant annonçant la décision du Ministère de faire rentrer dans la loi l'obligation pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de faire enregistrer auprès du Ministère de la magie leur affiliation magique, Blanche, Grise ou Noire, avant leur première année à Poudlard. La loi se voulait une mesure préventive afin de surveiller les activités des sorciers et sorcières qui pourraient être enclins et enclines à étudier la magie noire et à suivre les pas de Voldemort et des Mangemorts.

L'article rappelait l'attentat du premier mai 2002, survenu trois mois plus tôt, qui avait fait vingt-deux morts à Pré-au-Lard où l'on commémorait la victoire de la Bataille de Poudlard. La Marque des Ténèbres ne laissait pas de doutes quant aux auteurs de l'attentat et avait apparemment plongé la communauté magique britannique dans une chasse effrénée aux Mangemorts et aux mages noirs. L'article citait assez longuement des extraits de discours du ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt soutenu par Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, et Hermione Granger, du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques :

 _Il n'est pas ici question de stigmatiser une partie de la population sorcière. Les enregistrements seront strictement confidentiels et ne seront communiqués qu'au directeur de Poudlard et aux directeurs des Quatre Maisons. Le but n'est pas de condamner des innocents, mais d'identifier les enfants qui pourraient être les plus sensibles aux attraits de la mage noire afin de les guider sur une voie plus juste et plus saine. Grindelwald, Voldemort et les Mangemorts sont tous des sorciers noirs qui se sont trop plongés dans les Arts vers lesquels les poussait leur affiliation magique. Nous espérons donner aux enfants les clefs pour résister à cette attraction et ainsi prévenir l'ascension d'un nouveau Voldemort._

Cela avait l'air très beau tout ça, et fait avec les meilleurs sentiments à l'esprit, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux dérives que de tels fichiers sur la population pouvait entraîner. Cela créait une discrimination entre les sorciers affiliés à la magie blanche et les sorciers affiliés à la magie noire et, plus grave, cela sous-entendait que seuls les sorciers noirs pouvaient faire le mal et que la magie noire était seule responsable des horreurs qui accablaient la société sorcière. C'était vite oublier ce que Harry savait de la magie noire, comme les sorts de guérison, et cela passait sous silence le fait qu'un simple mobili corpus pouvait tuer, si on décidait de laisser tomber le sorcier qui en avait été victime depuis le haut d'une tour par exemple. C'était oublier le rôle héroïque de Severus Rogue en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix et la responsabilité de Peter Pettigrow dans la mort de ses parents et le retour de Voldemort...

Harry craignait que la peur du mage noir ne fasse sombrer la communauté sorcière dans la folie et son expérience personnelle ne le poussait pas à l'optimisme. Combien de sorciers finiraient, comme lui, enfermés à titre préventif à Azkaban ?

oOo

Six ans dix mois et quatre jours après le début de son internement, Harry eut la peur de sa vie lorsqu'une fissure brusque apparut dans l'un des bracelets qui muselait sa magie. Il retint in extremis le pouvoir qui menaçait de s'engouffrer dans la brèche et de déclencher les charmes du bracelet. Il se congratula chaleureusement pour ses réflexes aiguisés, encore une preuve qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement sa magie et tira mentalement la langue à la Mort qui commentait avec taquinerie son « ego surdimensionné ».

Harry restait stupéfait, lorsqu'il s'attardait à y penser, de l'étrange relation qu'il avait nouée avec l'Incarnation de la Mort. Il pouvait avec certitude affirmer qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance désormais, et même qu'il l'appréciait, ce qui paraissait complètement fou parce que... _la Mort !_ Mais Harry n'avait jamais redouté la Mort comme Voldemort avait pu le faire (pour ne penser qu'à lui). Il savait pertinemment que si la Mort pouvait être douloureuse et cruelle pour les vivants qui perdaient un être cher, elle était loin de constituer le pire destin pour ceux de qui elle s'occupait. La torture, la lente dégénérescence de l'esprit et du corps, ceux-là lui semblaient des destins bien pires que de s'éteindre rapidement et de trouver le repos derrière le Voile.

Il y avait quand même eu un aspect de son nouvel ami que Harry n'avait pas apprécié du tout, et qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter. Lui et la Mort avaient souvent de longues discussions sur les sujets qui intéressait Harry, que ce soit sur les Fondateurs de Poudlard ou sur la naissance des dragons au Jurassique. Un jour, il avait pensé aux Détraqueurs, à combien il les détestait, et au peu de connaissances que les sorciers avaient sur eux. Il se demandait notamment comment ils étaient nés. Et la Mort avait répondu.

\- J'étais particulièrement en colère à l'époque. Ekrizdis venait juste de m'emprisonner et tout ce que j'essayais pour défaire ce qu'il avait fait échouait. Ma magie imprégnait tout le bâtiment et je pouvais ressentir la souffrance et le désespoir des prisonniers moldus qu'il torturait. Leurs émotions étaient si puissantes qu'elles en étaient presque vivantes, il ne leur suffisait que d'un petit coup de pouce pour s'incarner. Alors, je me suis dit que je pouvais les utiliser pour triompher de mon geôlier et les Détraqueurs sont nés. Ils ont, en fait, accompli l'objectif que je leur avais donné car j'ai tenu l'âme d'Ekrizdis entre mes mains quelques minutes plus tard. Mais j'étais toujours enfermé et les Détraqueurs avaient été nourris de ma magie tordue dans l'étreinte des sorts d'Ekrizdis... C'est son influence involontaire qui leur a donné cette apparence et surtout cette faim aveugle et jamais rassasiée.

Harry était muet d'horreur et la Mort s'était, avec tact, retirée de son esprit pour le laisser ruminer cette information en paix. Finalement, Harry avait décidé que cela ne servait à rien de lui tenir rancœur. La Mort n'évoluait pas dans le même cadre de référence. Elle était désolée que les Détraqueurs aient fait souffrir Harry et qu'Ekrizdis ait pu laisser dans sa création la marque de sa magie perverse mais elle ne considérait pas les Détraqueurs comme un mal en soi. Oui, ils dévoraient les âmes des Humains, mais ce n'était pas comme si l'âme était détruite, elle passait à travers le Voile, comme toutes les autres. Le passage était seulement plus... spectaculaire.

Harry n'avait pas vu Dumbledore depuis un an. Hermione depuis huit mois. Il n'y avait pas eu de disputes, pas eu de grands cris. Les sentiments de respects et d'amitié s'étaient juste affaiblis jusqu'à se dissiper.

Il avait réussi à rester plus au moins au courant de l'actualité sorcière en réussissant à « emprunter », sans susciter la suspicion des aurors, quatre, parfois cinq ou six Daily Prophet par an.

Il avait donc appris l'existence de l'association « Libérer le Survivant ! », dirigée par Ron et soutenue par Neville, Luna et Fred et George. Malheureusement, la psychose autour des sorciers noirs était devenue plus forte que jamais et les témoignages larmoyants de Dumbledore, Hermione et Ginny sur la possibilité d'une survivance de Voldemort en Harry avaient sapé les efforts de ses amis. Le dernier clou sur le cercueil avait été enfoncé par la découverte d'un complot de Néo-Mangemorts visant à faire sortir Harry d'Azkaban pour ressusciter Voldemort... Comme quoi Dumbledore avait su être convainquant...

Cela avait particulièrement fait rire la Mort. Comme si la résurrection était possible ! La réincarnation, oui, cela arrivait, même si en général les âmes préféraient passer derrière le Voile. Mais la résurrection, ahah ! Et puis Voldemort était l'un des rares et malheureux exemples d'âmes dont les morceaux étaient tout aussi dispersés et abîmés derrière le Voile qu'ils ne l'avaient été sur terre, de sorte que même si la résurrection avait été possible -mais franchement, quelle bonne blague!-, il n'était pas dit qu'un seul fragment puisse trouver son chemin jusqu'à son nouveau corps. Il resterait alors coincé dans l'entre-deux, plus faible encore qu'un fantôme, condamné à errer jusqu'à la fin des temps... Certains humains avaient décidément de drôles d'idées.

Harry avait été désolé de lire qu'après une tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Astoria Malefoy, née Greengrass, Drago avait quitté le pays avec sa femme et son jeune fils Scorpius (c'était quoi ce délire avec les noms dans les familles de sang-pur, sérieux ?) et était parti vivre en France, terre d'origine de ses ancêtres. Ce départ fut le premier d'une longue série d'exil de la part des familles des « Vingt-huit sacrés » qui avaient échappé à Azkaban et qui étaient clairement affiliées à la magie noire.

Harry s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver le monde des sorciers lorsqu'il s'échapperait enfin d'Azkaban.

La seule nouvelle positive, c'était qu'Hermione était devenue directrice du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et avait promulgué une série de lois protégeant les elfes de maison et punissant les sorciers convaincus de traitement abusif. Cela pouvait aller d'une amende trente galions à l'enfermement à Azkaban pendant un mois.

oOo

9 ans trois mois et 27 jours après le début des grandes vacances à Azkaban, l'occasion parfaite se présenta enfin...

 **oOo**

 _ **Je suis infiniment curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et particulièrement de ma version de la Mort et de la magie noire.**_

 _ **Pour moi, la Mort est une entité et même si elle est incarnée, elle dépasse les critères humains, elle n'a donc pas vraiment de genre défini, d'où le fait que j'utilise un peu indifféremment le féminin et le masculin pour la qualifier.**_

 _ **Ah, remarque importante, je n'ai pas inventé le Futhark et toutes les informations que vous avez pu lire sur les runes. J'ai tout repris de l'Histoire (notamment saxonne et nordique) et de wikipedia ^^**_

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
